Difficilis Amor
by HelimioneKalaneli
Summary: Ron and Hermione flirt immensly, the realstionship grows, but then Love becomes Difficult. So does the consequences.rnThe story is set in Hogwarts times, but it will eventually grow to when they are out of school.rnDisclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!
1. The Fall

**The Fall**

The day was a icy snowy Winters day, Ron rolled over in his sleep and opened his eyes slightly, enough to glance out the window and see that it was still dark. His eyes turned to the clock which was situated near the Dormitory door. The clock had a picture of each of the boys faces and where they were at the moment - much like the clock he had at home - all the faces were pointed at 'In bed'. In the centre where all the hands connected was a small circle with the words, 'Way too early. Go back to sleep' spread across it. Ron shut his eyes tightly, since the clock was useless, he guessed the time was about 4.30am. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, he hopped out of bed, grabbed his clothes for the day and headed for the shower.

The time was 5.15am by the time Ron was dressed in his black school robes with his hair still dripping wet he went to sit in front of the small fire. He sat down on his favourite armchair and closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open when he heard something collapse on the staircase leading down from the Girls Dormitories. He shot up but walked over as slow as he could, pulling out his wand at the same time, he could hear whimpering coming from the staircase. i Lumos /i he muttered and a small light shone at the end of his wand. Ron raised his arm high above his head so that the light was spread out, he squinted his eyes to see what was there, but then lowered his wand once he saw what it was and he walked over hurriedly to it.

Hermione was sitting on the bottom stair of the stairs, holding onto her right leg. Silent tears ran down her cheeks, as she struggled to get up. Her eyes were shut tightly, she had the feeling she was being watched.

'Go away' she muttered into the darkness attempting to get up again, but failing

'For Christ sake' she said aloud. Hermione opened her eyes again and saw someone walking toward her.

'Hermione...' She heard her name being called out by a familiar voice. A voice belonging to someone she desperately wanted.

'Ron, is that you?' she asked.

'Yeah it's me... Here let me help you' Ron said, bending down, putting his hands around her upper left arm and helping her to her feet. He walked her over to the couch sitting in front of the now roaring fire. He sat down next to her, and only just realised that she was in her jammies - a white singlet top and a pair of long blue flannelette bottoms - blushing very slightly, he turned his attention to her face, which was tear stained.

'Hows your leg, do u need to go to Madame Pomfrey?' he asked sympathetically, taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. He saw her smile slightly as he wrapped it round her.

'No, I'm ok. No need to go see Madame Pomfrey, my leg is ok. I think I just pulled a muscle or something, thankyou though' she said staring at a blank spot on the carpet.

'What happened back there, I mean... How did you fall?'

'I don't know how I fell, one minute I was walking downstairs, and next I was falling. I think I may have just tripped over my feet, or probably one of Parvatis bloody fashion accessories. I keep finding them everywhere.'

Ron chuckled slightly. 'I can see that living with Parvatis girly fetishes are not rubbing off onto you.'

'Oh Merlin no!' Hermione exclaimed, 'I would scream bloody murder before I became a Pav Jnr.'

'Pav?' he smirked.

'Shut up, her names too long.'

'So is yours... Hermy.' Ron laughed, moving away from Hermione in case of painful consequences.

'...Ronnikins' she replied with a broad smile.

Ron shivered at the name, but then smiled himself,

'Ronnikins isn't shortening it... It's lengthening my name actually.' He stuck his tongue out and moved back to where he was originally sitting. 'Ah, the wonders of having a one syllable name.'' He stretched back, putting his arms behind his head and smirking.

'Smart arse' Hermione shot back, getting her arm and punching him lightly in the leg.

'Ouch...' she winced as she moved her leg accidentally.

Ron's smiled quickly vanished from his mouth, he moved off the lounge and to Hermione's leg. He looked up at her, she was looking down at her leg, frowning. Ron continued to look at Hermione until she looked up at him and into his eyes; her face was full of pain. Ron nodded and folded her pyjama bottoms up to her thigh very cautiously. His face dropped even more when he saw her leg. His mouth opened and his eyes wide. He looked quiet disturbed at the sight.

'Mione, you need to go to the Hospital Wing' he whispered. Hermione's knee was inflated, the skin around was black and blue. Her knee cap was in a completely different place. Ron knew this wasn't normal.

'Ron, I'm perfectly fine. Stop fussing over me, I'm a big girl' she said, slightly embarrassed that he was looking after her the way he was. Ron acted as if he didn't hear a word she just said. He stood up, took of his cloak, and then his white school shirt and vest, he threw them on the lounge next to Hermione. He just had his school pants and a white thermal on now. He took of his thermal, blushing slightly as he took it off. Hermione's eyes were glued to his chest. _Oh dear Merlin_ she thought.

'Oh Lord.' she muttered to herself, not realising she said it out loud. Once she did realise, she cringed on the inside. Ron chuckled.

'Like what you see? It can be all yours if you want....' he said, smirking. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

'As a matter of fact I do like what I see, and as for me wanting it... I'll be right' she laughed mischievously. Ron shook his head,

'Well, you don't know what your missing out on.' he added. Hermione opened her mouth but was stopped by Ron bending down slightly and wrapping his white thermal shirt around her knee to keep it steady, and then Ron threw her arm around his shoulder. One of his hands automatically went around her waist, and his other held on to her hand that was flopped over his shoulder. He picked her up and walked slowly, being careful not to hurt Hermione in any way.

'But Ron, you're going to freeze. Put me down and go get another top on now' Hermione pleaded. Ron shook his head and kept walking,

'No, you are more important at the moment. Me catching a bloody cold is nothing compared to your knee. Hermione blushed yet again at the fact that he thought that she was more important then his health. She blushed yet again.

'C'mon Hermione, lets go' he said walking towards the portrait door and down to the Hospital Wing.

Ron sat Hermione down on a random bed, after making her comfortable by putting a pillow under her leg, and pillows behind her back to support her. He went and knocked on Madame Pomfreys door, she came out in dark blue dressing gown.

'What is it Mr.Weasley?' she asked, rubbing her eyes and popping on her glasses. Now that she could see, she saw Hermione looking over in their direction clutching her leg. Madame Pomfrey fled over to her; her face was half an inch away from Hermione's leg. Hermione could hear her tut as she examined her knee cap.

'Oh dear, Miss Granger, may I ask how did this happen?' Madame Pomfrey asked after examining her leg and standing up straight.

'Oh, erm, I fell down the Girl Dormitory stairs' Hermione said shyly. Madame Pomfrey nodded her head then turned to Ron,

'I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr Weasley, I'm afraid. I need to fix up this young lady. Why don't you head up stairs and get some rest before everyone else wakes up and classes start. Oh, and dear? Putting a shirt on wouldn't hurt either.'

Ron ignored this last comment and looked at Hermione, her face was going white slowly and her eyes looked like they hadn't had any rest for at least a week. He then remembered where in Hogwarts they were, and knew that she would get all the rest she needed to look like the bright, beautiful Hermione he knew._I did I just say she was beautiful?_ Shrugging it off for now, he smiled weakly, 'I'll see you soon then, yeah?' Hermione smiled back at him and ushered him over. Once he walked over, she grabbed his hand and pulled him down so his face was equal with hers. She lent over and give him a very quick yet sweet kiss on the lips.

'Thanks Ron. I'll see you back in the Common Room ok?' And with that, Hermione gave him one quick smile and turned back to Madame Pomfrey. Ron turned his back and walked out of the Hospital Wing. He stopped at the door and took one last look at Hermione before shutting the door. He suddenly felt empty, alone, miserable. He couldn't explain it. Yet he felt so alive, cheerful and wanted at the same time. He touched his lips where Hermione kissed him. He smiled widely._Maybe I -_ Ron bit his lip and ran a hand through his hand,_No, it's impossible. Forget it Ron._ He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were over crowding his brain and he walked back to the Common Room, thanking Merlin that there was no-one up at this time to see him without his shirt on.

* * *

**Please Review** I'm writing the second chapter at the moment. All reviews are welcome!

This is my first fanfic, so let me know what you think!

Cheers!!


	2. Peanut?

**Peanut**

**

* * *

**

Ron woke up a few hours later, it was now 8.30am. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands and got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe to get his clothes out for the day. He opened the doors and found no clothes there, _What the hell? _He thought. Then suddenly he remembered earlier that morning, down in the Common Room. Hoping that everyone was down at breakfast, he walked back down to the Common Room and found his clothes lying there, where he left them. Just as he was about to put on his school shirt, he heard a stiffled laugh.

''What happened to you? What are your clothes doing down here, you bloody idiot?' Harry asked smirking. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to put on his school clothes. _Where's my tie?_ He thought to himself, looking around. Harry walked up to him with tie in hand.

Ron woke up a few hours later, it was now 8.30am. He wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands and got out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe to get his clothes out for the day. He opened the doors and found no clothes there, He thought. Then suddenly he remembered earlier that morning, down in the Common Room. Hoping that everyone was down at breakfast, he walked back down to the Common Room and found his clothes lying there, where he left them. Just as he was about to put on his school shirt, he heard a stiffled laugh.''What happened to you? What are your clothes doing down here, you bloody idiot?' Harry asked smirking. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to put on his school clothes. He thought to himself, looking around. Harry walked up to him with tie in hand. 

'This what you looking for?' he asked. Ron snatched it off him,

'Thanks mate'

'So... Gonna tell me what happened?'

'No'

'Why?'

'Cause I said.'

'Stop being so stubborn.'

'Piss off, I'm not stubborn.'

'Are so.'

'Am not.'

'Are so.'

'Fine, I give up. I'm not gonna win. I was down here earlier with Hermione ok?'

Harry's eyes lit up. _They were down here... Together. And didn't wake up the house with their bickering. I knew it, its happened. And... Wait a moment; I haven't seen Hermione all morning. Jesus, Ron's a go'er! _

Ron continued as he walked over to the mirror and tried to flatten his hair.

'I was down here cause I couldn't sleep, and Hermione came down here too although she fell and she's really hurt. She like whacked her knee out of place, it's not a pretty sight. She'll be out of the Hospital Wing pretty soon. Anyways, I took her to the Hospital Wing and I used my thermal shirt to hold the knee straight.'

'Oh shit, well we'll go see her soon eh? Ok, so enlighten me... Why did you have to do a stripe tease first to get off your thermal when you could have just as easily used your school shirt?' Harry asked, laughing to himself. Ron decided not to answer that, instead his stomach answered back.

Harry and Ron walked down to the Great Hall, Ron's stomach still growling loudly. They walked over and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ron piling the food onto his plate; bacon, egg, sausage, tomato, toast etc. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

'Do you chew what you put in your mouth at all?' He joked, grabbing a piece of toast and plum jam. Ron looked up and raised his eyebrow and smirked,

'Nope, I like to swallow all of it.' Ron winked then licked the tomato sauce of his lips. Harry dropped his fork in shock; he was amazed that Ron would say something like that. Ron had turned into a randy bastard and Harry wanted to know the cause of it.  
'Erm, Ron mate. Are you feeling alright? Are you feeling ancy or what? What's goin-' He was stopped short of his sentence when the owls started flowing in with the morning deliveries. Hedwig dropped the usual Daily Prophet and a letter from Lupin. Pig dropped a letter down onto Ron's unfinished breakfast plate. Ron growled and grabbed the letter from Pig then let him go.

'Fucking bird. Can never get anything right.' He looked at the writing on the envelope. It was neat and fancy writing, his name written perfectly. He opened the envelope and unrolled the parchment;

_Dear Ron,_

_Do you mind coming down to the Hospital Wing to see me? It's not important, so no need to worry. :- )  
Thanks Ron.  
Love,  
Hermione xo_

Ron rolled up the letter and shoved it in his cloak pocket. He got up from his seat, grabbed his bag and headed toward the door. Leaving Harry sitting there, still wondering what's gotten into him lately.

Ron ran up the stairs to the Hospital Wing, thoughts running through his head; _she put a kiss and hugs and 'Love' at the end._ _She wants to see me. She only asked me to see her, not Harry._ He grinned to himself and pushed the doors open, he saw Hermione sitting on her bed, her knee wrapped up in bandages. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading and smiled,

'Hey you, thanks for coming. Where's Harry?'

'Oh sorry, did you want him here? I'll go get him.' He tried to not let his disappointment show.

'No' she said too quickly, 'No... It's ok. I just want to see you.'

'Oh,' Ron's heart lifted, 'What did you want to see me for?'

'Nothing major, I just wanted to see you, and I wanted to say thankyou again for bringing me down here this morning. Did you get enough sleep afterwards?'

'Yeh, I did actually. I got a few more hours. How are you feeling, can you walk?'

'Loads better. I just got to keep my leg in this bloody thing for a few days, no biggie. I can walk, but not properly. I can't bend my knee'

'Have you got something to use to help you get round the school?' he asked curiously.

'Yeh, I have. They are called crutches. A muggle invention, I had them when I broke my foot in Primary School.'

'Right. Well... I'm gonna help you get around the school until your leg is back to normal.'

'Ron you don't have to do that, honestly. I'm perfectly capable.'

'Are you allowed today off to rest?' he asked ignoring her last comment.

'No...' Ron raised an eyebrow, Hermione sighed and continued, 'Ok yes, I'm allowed to have it off, but I can't afford to. Do you realise how far behind I will be?'

'Hermione Jane, you are taking today off classes to rest and that is final. Got it?' Ron threatened. He called her by her first two names, something he never did. She knew he was serious about this. She nodded back to answer.

'Yes Sir. And... Don't call me Hermione Jane; it's what my parents call me when I'm in trouble at home.'

'Oh, Hermione gets in trouble at home? That can't be possible.'

'Oh shut ya pie hole would ya? I'm a normal 17 year old girl; of course I get into trouble. What I get into trouble for is for me to know, and you to find out.' She winked then turned back to her book.

The last bell rang for the day. Classes started piling out from every classroom in the castle. Ron shut his History of Magic books and shoved them in his bag then raced back to the Common Room. When he walked in he saw Ginny and Hermione all sitting on the chairs round a table. He walked over to them and sat across from Hermione.

'Hey Ron, How was class?' Hermione asked, looking up from the parchment she was writing on. Her knee was out straight under the table. Ron sighed, put down his things on the table and stretched out his arms.

'It was like any other school day - A living hell.'

Hermione laughed softly, 'At least you learnt something today. I was stuck here all day, I was so bored. I read through all of my school books and I sorted all my school work out correctly.'

'Yeh, no wonder you were bored... Listen to what you got up to on your day off.' Ron retorted.

Hermione glared at him but didn't answer back. Ron opened his school bag to get out his Potions homework; he piled it all on the table. He closed his eyes and pushed it all away from himself.

'I hate Snape; the old git has got us doing 125 questions for homework. Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot,' he reached over into his bag again and pulled out a large pile of notes, 'I know you were all pissed cause you couldn't go to class today. So I took the liberty to write notes for you in all our classes.' He handed over the large pile to her.

Ginny stared at Ron with mouth wide open. Hermione was absolutely amazed. _I can't believe he did this. He never pays attention in class. _She leant over and pulled the pile of notes towards her. They were all ordered correctly and neatly written for her.  
Ron chuckled at their faces,  
'You know I am able to pay attention I'm class. Cant have the smartest witch in the school lagging behind can we?' Hermione smiled widely. She still couldn't get it through her head that he did this. That he would do this for her.  
'Thanks so much Ron. You are such a champ!' Ron nodded his head slightly and winked - making a little noise with his mouth.  
Ginny looked round the Common Room, looking for Harry. Ron obviously could see she was looking for him and answered her unasked question.

'He went for a walk to clear his head, well that's what he told me. In double Potions just before lunch, Snape was at time worse then ever. Then in History of Magic, he told Professor Binns he wasn't feeling well and left the room.'  
Ginny looked concerned. So did Hermione. They were both looking round for him now. Ginny got up from the lounge and walked over to the window to look. But she couldn't see him.  
'I'm going to look for him. You guys stay here, I need to talk to him alone.' She smiled weakly and walked out.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged. They both knew that Harry would come round sooner or later. After knowing him for 7 years, you got to know what he does when he gets all moody. Ron looked away quickly when he caught Hermione's eye.  
He felt something hit him on the head, he looked around on the ground and found a scrunched up piece of paper. He picked it up and un-ravelled it.  
_Ron,  
you're the best. Thankyou.  
Love always and forever,  
Hermione  
xoxo_

Ron looked up and grinned at Hermione,  
'No worries Peanut.'  
_Peanut? _Hermione thought.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
Thankyou to my first reviwer; Dany Granger Weasley! Hugs right back at ya! XD Your a champ!!**


	3. Little Miss Flirty

Chappie 3.  
Little Miss Flirty.

A massive thankyou to all my reviewers! You all rock! XD.

'Thank god its Friday night' Ron sighed sleepily, flopping himself down on the crimson faded lounge in the Common Room. Harry silently agreed with him on that one and sat down on the single sofa next to Ron. He threw a cushion at Ron's head to get his attention. It seemed to work because Ron turned around and sat up.

'Can I help you Potter?' Ron asked throwing the cushion back at him.

'Going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?'

'Erm, Dunno, if I can be bothered getting out of bed. Are you going?'

'Yeh I am. I asked Gin, hope you don't mind. Of course you won't you'll be able to spend quality time with your lover.' Harry smirked.

'I don't mind at all... And can I ask, for the records, which lover are we talking about?'

'Well, how many you got?'

'Wouldn't you like to know...'

'Actually no... I don't wanna know why you've turned into such a randy twat lately.'

Ron laughed 'I'm not randy, what gave you that idea? And what lovers? I don't have any.'

'You do have a lover. Our precious Hermio-' He was cut off by the Portrait Door swinging open and Hermione and Ginny walking in, both faces red from the cold.

'Why am I so precious?' Hermione asked sweetly, stopping at the end of the lounge. Harry looked at Ron, winked then looked back at Hermione.

'Because your Ron's lover' Harry said, watching Ron's reaction in the corner of his right eye. To Harry's surprise, Ron wasn't embarrassed about this. If Harry said this last year, Ron would have gone red as soon as Hermione walked in. But not this year. He'd definitely changed a lot!

Hermione walked over to Ron, sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder,

'I keep telling you Ronald. You wish.'  
Ginny went and sat on the arm of Harry's chair. Harry put a supporting hand on her back. Ginny felt warmth grow through her body at the touch of Harry's hand on her back. Harry sub-consciously started to rub his hand up and down her back. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to mind, they didn't realise what was going on. They were hitting each other on the legs. Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.

'Let's go upstairs,' she mouth to him, 'I wanna talk to you.' Harry nodded, stood up and announced that they were going to bed. Hermione and Ron looked up and smiled. They both bid goodnight in unison.  
Once Harry and Ginny walked away, the slapping started to die down, Hermione's left leg glowing red.

'Ron, you are such a bitch. Look at my leg. I'm going to have to wear pants tomorrow to cover up my brutal beatings. You're lucky Madame Pomfrey doesn't come down here and tackle you for bashing my newly recovered leg.'

'Aww poor diddums. My little Peanut... Come here.. .'

Hermione shuffled closer to him -if it was possible-. Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her head went into the crook of his neck, and his chin on her head.

'There there... Everything's going to be ok.' He laughed. Hermione laughed along then pushed herself up off his chest.

'You're such a prat Ron.'

'I do it cause I care. There shall be no need for Madame Pomfrey to come batter me now.' He put a hand on her thigh that he was slapping earlier. He rubbed it softly, easing the pain slowly.

'Better?' he asked sweetly once he took his hand away from her leg. Hermione looked up at him, brushed a lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes out of the way and smiled.

'Much better, thankyou very much Sir Ron..' she said, now standing up on the lounge, her fist in a ball and to her chest, 'My brave knight come to rescue my leg of the searing pain from the deadly beating of his own hand.' Ron looked up at her and laughed; he wrapped his arms around her knees and pulled her down. Hermione squealed and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. They both fell down on the lounge, Ron's head now lying on her lower stomach and her hands running through his hair. Ron looked up at her,

'Hey Mione?'

'Mmm..?'  
'Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow? You know, just as mates of course.'   
'What else would we go as?'  
'Lovers of course. We could be one of those romantic couples that walk around holding hands and smooching every chance they get.' He made a kissing sound with his lips and laughed. Hermione flicked him in the forehead.

'Ron, you dick. I would love to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow, you know just as mates of course,' she mimicked teasingly. Her face softened, and she held onto Ron's head with her hands as she sat up properly and crossed her legs, his head now resting in her lap.

'Ron, I never did thankyou for this week.'

'What for?'

'Helping me around the school when I was on crutches. You didn't have to carry my bag and books around for me all week, I could have done it myself, like I told you in the Hospital Wing.'  
'Hermione, there is no need to thank me. You my best friend in the whole wide world and I would do anything to help you. You know that, I've told you that a million times already.'

Hermione smiled at him. She leant down and gave him a quick hug. Then she stood up and stretched out her arms and legs.

'Well.. Now that I'm going somewhere tomorrow, I better get to bed and get my much needed beauty sleep.'

'You don't need beauty sleep Mione, your beautiful enough already.' Hermione blushed slightly. She leant down and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek.

'Night Ron.'  
'Night Peanut.'  
Hermione walked up the Girls Dormitory stairs and shut the door. When she got in, she saw Ginny sitting on her bed.  
'Gin, what are you doing here?' she asked, walking over to her.

'Waiting for you Little Miss Flirty' Ginny said teasingly. She shuffled over on the bed, making room for Hermione to sit.  
'I'm not Little Miss Flirty!' Hermione exclaimed pulling off her cloak and throwing it aside. Ginny looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Right... And I'm the Ministry of Magic.'

'Well, you could be for all we know. Any who, off the subject of me, what did you and Harry get up to?' Hermione asked, unzipping her skirt, letting it fall on the floor and then sliding her pyjama bottoms on.

'That if for me to know and you to find out,' Ginny said with a wink, 'Nah, we didn't get up to anything we just came up here and talked forever. Mainly about Quidditch really, and about Sirius' she sighed and looked down at her hands. Harry was so lost without him, he was still grieving just not as much as when it happened. The only person he could turn to for comfort was Ginny. She seemed to be the only one to understand how he was feeling. She shook her head of their conversation earlier and continued, 'Then we talked about going to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Are you going by the way?'  
'Yes I am actually. Ron asked me just before I came to bed.' She said matter-of-factly. She unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it aside, now just standing there in her bra. Ginny handed her her singlet pyjama top. Hermione took it, turned around and continued, ''I said yes, then I came up here cause I need my beauty sleep'. She unclasped her bra with one hand, then pulled her top on over her head.

'Hermione, you don't need beauty sleep, trust me..' Ginny said as if Hermione was stupid. Hermione slid underneath the covers of her bed and rested her head on her mass pile of pillows. 'That's what Ron said too.' Closing her eyes, she felt Ginny crawl underneath the covers with her and giggle, 'Ron said that? Well well well, are you keeping something from me Hermione?' Hermione pushed Ginny playfully under the covers

'Sod off Gin. I'm not hiding anything' she said, her mouth twitching at the sides, wanting to smile. 'Sleeping in here again tonight Gin?' she asked.

'Yeh, if you don't mind?' Ginny asked looking at Hermione, then closing her eyes herself and making herself comfortable.  
'Not at all darlin.'' Hermione said in barely then a whisper. With that, they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Please Review!** Good and bad comments welcome!! 


	4. Muf og Butterbeer

Chappie 4.  
Mug of Butterbeer.

I'm SO sorry it took so long to get this chappie up! I've been so busy with moving, getting a job and my sisters wedding coming up. Cheers to all my reviewers.. b You all are legends. /b To all those reviewers who wondered why Ginny slept in Hermione's room; No they aren't gay and you will find out what's going on with that in later chapters. Promise. And to those who wonder why Ron calls Hermione ''Peanut'' you will also find out in later chapters. D

Hermione woke up with Ginny by her side, just as they fell asleep last night. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then nudged Ginny.

'Gin. Get up, Hogsmeade time!' she said excitedly. Ginny pulled the pillow over her head and grumbled.  
'Hmmfnkiggin' she muttered into the mattress sheet. Hermione laughed at her, and then got out of bed, grabbing her towel and heading for the bathroom.  
Once freshly showered, she walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her torso and her wet hair hanging down around her shoulders. She walked over to her trunk and pulled out a pair blue faded of jeans and a brown turtle neck woollen jumper and pulled them on. She chose brown so here eyes will stand out in the white winter outside.

'Ginny... C'mon. We have to get moving, we have to meet in half n hour!' she called out, pulling her hair back into a quick messy ponytail. Ginny walked over dressed in black pants and an ocean blue woollen jumper.   
'Ok, I'm ready. Let's go down and wait for them....' Ginny said, dragging Hermione by the arm, out the door and down to the Common Room.  
When they got there, they saw Harry and Ron sitting at the table, playing Exploding Snap to pass time.

''Ha ha, yet again.. I win.'' Harry said, smirking and throwing his arm up in the air triumphantly. Ron threw his remaining cards at Harry, causing them to snap at his head.

'Holy shit... 'Harry yelled in surprise, leaping up from his chair shaking off all the cards. Harry took some deep breaths and, then he straightened himself up as if nothing happened. By this time everyone was laughing at him. Harry just glared at them all.

''Shut ya gobs would ya,'' he said, smiling himself, then wrapping an arm around Ginny and walking towards the Portrait Door.

''I'll see you guys later. Have _fun_.'' He walked out of the door waving back to them. Ginny was waving frantically back to Hermione.

''Talk to you later 'Mione...'' she squealed back to her.

Ron shook his head at the two practically running out of the Common Room. He looked up the figure still standing there. He stood up and held out his arm,

''Ready to go Ma'am?'' he asked, bowing down slightly and offering Hermione his left arm. Hermione grinned at him and took his arm.

''As always.''

They both made their way down to the carriages that would take them to the village. Ron opened the door of the carriage to their carriage for Hermione. She smiled and got in the carriage, Ron coming in shortly and sitting next to her. There was small talk through out the ride.  
''So where do you wanna go first when we get there?'' Hermione asked.  
''Wherever your heart desires, my little Peanut.'' Ron replied with a smile.

''How bout...'' she thought about the places in Hogsmeade, ''Erm, how bout we just walk around the villi age for a little bit then go warm ourselves up with a mug of Butterbeer?''  
''Sounds good. You cold?''  
''A bit, why?''  
''Come here....'' He ushered her over to him. When she did, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. Her neck was resting in the crook of his neck and his head on her chin. Her hand was resting on the top of his leg.

After few hours of walking round in Hogsmeade, the day was well into the evening, the sun was just starting to go down. Ron had taken Hermione round everywhere she wanted to go. Even the book shop. He went to the sport section whilst Hermione shopped round for books that she needed or saw and wanted just because they were there. He took her to get new wool for her knitting needles, took her for lunch.. He did everything for her. They both walked round the whole of Hogsmeade together, no matter what they were touching. Either Ron's arm was around Hermione's shoulders or Hermione's arm linked with Ron's arm. Just after lunch they had come into contact with Harry and Ginny, who both looked like they were having the time of their lives together.  
''Ron! Hermione!' Ginny squealed. Ron and Hermione looked up and round until their eyes came into focus on Ginny.  
''Oh, hey Gin….'' Ron said his arm round Hermione's shoulders and rubbing her arm.  
''What have you been up to? Harry and I have been everywhere. We've stocked up on sweets from Honeydukes. And we've been to see Fred and George; they gave us stacks of things for free. Mates Rates, as they put it.''  
''Wow, sounds like you two are having fun. Don't let us get in the way,'' Hermione said, starting to walk off, ''See you back at school.''   
Ginny looked at Harry who just shrugged.  
''Don't ask Gin. I know, something's going on eh?'' Ginny nodded then grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him off towards the next shop.  
Ron and Hermione were now in the Three Broomsticks having their final Butterbeer before having to head off to the carriages. They sat at a small table in the corner, Ron had ordered the Butterbeer's, placed them down on the table then sat across from Hermione.  
''So, have you enjoyed yourself today?'' Ron asked, sipping the froth in his mug.  
''Surprisingly... Yes, I have.'' Hermione replied, taking her scarf and beanie off.  
''Good, just what I wanted to hear.''   
''Ron, you know Christmas is 2 weeks away?''  
''Yeh?''  
''Well, what did you get me?''  
''Not telling.''  
''Please?''  
''Nope... My lips are sealed.''  
''Your such a bitch.''  
''You love me for it.''  
''Don't get ya hopes up.'' Hermione teased.  
Ron slammed down his mug on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
''Didn't plan on it. C'mon, ready to go?'' he asked, holding out his hand to Hermione. He watched as Hermione finished off her Butterbeer, licked her top lip then accepted his hand. When she stood up, Ron noticed that her jumper had crawled up a bit, revealing a bit of her stomach. Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

''Bit cold outside to be revealing yourself to the world isn't it, Peanut?''  
''What are you talking about?''  
''Let me say it this way.. I now know you have an innie belly button.''  
Hermione looked down and saw her jumper was up. She rolled her eyes her pulled it down.  
''Got a good look at me did you?'' she asked, dragging him towards the door.  
''Not really, Id like to see more though'' Ron said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.  
''In time Ron. In time'' she replied with a quick wink.

By the time all the carriages were back at Hogwarts and all students were back in their Common Rooms, it was 9pm. Ron and Hermione were once again sitting on the lounge near the fire. Harry and Ginny where sitting close by as well. Ron looked at Hermione, grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.  
''You know, I never told you today-''  
''What?'' Hermione asked, chest rising and hear starting to beat fast  
''That you looked gorgeous.'' He said sweetly. Ginny looked up from her conversation with Harry and smirked.  
''You think she looks gorgeous now, Ron, you should have seen her this morning when she got out of the shower.'' Ron's eyes shot to Ginny, begging her to continue. Ginny looked at Harry and smiled and winked then looked back at Ron. Hermione looked back and forth between Ron and Ginny, wondering why she was bringing this up, and why Ron looked so eager to hear about it.  
''She came out with just a towel wrapped around her dripping tiny wet body. Her hair was saturated and hanging down over her face, down her bare shoulders and into the cleavage made by her towel.'' Ginny had to stop there, she couldn't hold back the laughter, the look on Ron's face at the moment was priceless. She dug her head into Harry's chest and howled with laughter. Ron's mouth was opened; his eyes were as wide as the bottom of a Butterbeer mug. His tongue was hanging out of mouth slightly, licking his lips every now and then. His hand was still holding onto Hermione's, squeezing it a bit harder then needed. Hermione winced and pulled her and away. She rolled her eyes at Ron; she waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention. Ron shook his head, then glared at Ginny, then looked at Hermione who was looking at him as if he was stupid.  
''Wha? Oh, sorry Hermione. I was in a daze'' he said, ears turning red very slightly.  
''No shit, Sherlock'' Hermione answered back with a laugh. ''You like what you heard did you?'' she added in a whisper, her hot breath against his ear. Ron closed his eyes as she whispered. When she finished and pulled away, Ron turned around and looked at her.  
''I cannot say that I didn't enjoy that description, to be honest'' he replied with a slight smile starting to spread across his face.  
Hermione lifted a hand and brushed a lock out of Ron's eyes and behind his ears.  
''How would you like to turn that vision into reality?'' she asked wickedly. Ron's small smile turned into a full blown grin. Going from one side of his face to the other and his eyes glistening.   
''Really? 'Mione, I would _love _to turn it into reality'' he said excitedly, he couldn't sit still now.  
Hermione sighed, ''No, not really'', getting up from the lounge, bending down giving him a very quick kiss on the lips and walking quickly to the stairs.   
''Good night everyone!'' she called back, before running up the stairs, laughing.


	5. Nip Nip

**Nip Nip**

I'm SOOOOO sorry about the lateness of the chappie, my puter decided to take a flying leap off the closest cliff and crash! Not only that but my sis get married last week and it was SO hectic round here! And it's my final year of school, so I might lag a bit, but I will try heaps hard to keep on track! Any who, its here finally... Everyone cheer! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I love yeh all.. MWAH

* * *

It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays. The Hall was filled with Christmas decorations, the roof resembled the snow filled sky outside and many of the 1st Years were trying to avoid the mistle toe everywhere, whereas the 6th Years weren't.  
Hermione was piling the toast on her plate; she spread Marmalade over all the pieces, put them all together and took one huge bite. Harry stared at her, placing his fork on his plate then pushing it away.

''Hermione, what the...?'' He asked looking rather disturbed, ''I think I'm gonna name you Two Forks''. Hermione looked up from her plate, crumbs all over her mouth and mouth jammed full with toast. She smiled, revealing her crumbed coated teeth with marmalade, then shrugged and went back to her plate. Ron looked at her mouth, in complete awe. He watched as she tried to shove more food in her mouth. He reached over and tapped her on the hand, then rested it on top of hers.  
''I love you, Hermione.'' he said dreamily. He continued to smile at her, while she spat and choke on her toast. She coughed, whacking herself in the chest.

''Excuse me?'' she asked, with one eyebrow raised and the other slightly furrowed. Ron removed his hand from hers and placed it in his lap. He finally realised what he had just said. He eyes widened, and his mouth gawped open and closed as if he were a fish breathing underwater.  
''I... er. I mean, you know - friend wise. I l- love you as a mate, yeah... A mate'' he stammered looking at the all-of-a-sudden-interesting chip taken out of the table. He looked at anything but her face.  
''Of... Of course, Ron'' Hermione said, prodding the food on her plate with her fork. She shook her head, grabbed her school things and walked out of the Great Hall, her head buried into her chest. Harry looked at Ron, and hit him playfully in the arm.  
''Way to go Casanova.'' he said, rolling his eyes. Ron looked towards the doors frowning. Harry was talking to him but he was paying no attention in what he had to say. Picking his school bag up, he stalked out of the Hall, aiming to find Hermione somewhere. This left Harry dumbfounded. One minutes his two best mates were sitting here enjoying breakfast, the next, they're both gone. Harry smelt his breath, and then he lifted up his arm and smelt it. After convincing his self that he didn't smell, he too picked up his bag and left the Hall, heading towards the Common Room.

Ron looked around for Hermione so he could explain what he meant. He didn't know why she acted like that; he didn't know why she needed telling. She was a smart girl, smart girls are meant to know everything, right?  
After checking;  
The Girls Bathroom, ''Agh! A boy!''  
The Library, ''Hermione!''  
''SHHHHHH!''  
And the Girls Dorm, ''Can you go up to 6th Year dorm and see if Hermione's there, please?''  
''Why should I?''  
''Cause I'll give you a months worth of detentions if you don't.''

He told himself that he wasn't going to find her at the moment. His shoulders slumped and head down, he let his legs take him anywhere in the Castle. They walked him to the Lake. Right where Hermione was sitting looking at the 4th Years teasing the Giant Squid. She was ripping up the blades of grass then throwing them in the lake. Ron walked over to her, bag slung over his shoulders and hands shoved in his pockets.  
''Hermione?'' he asked cautiously.  
''Mmm?'' she replied, not looking up from the lake.  
''Can I sit here with you?''  
''If you have to.''  
Ron sat down next to her, legs slightly bent and arms resting on his knees. He looked at the lake, then down to the ground, then back to the lake then to Hermione.  
''What's the matter?'' he asked.  
''Nothing.'' she said, still not looking at him.  
''Don't gimme that horse-shit 'Mione. What's wrong with you?''  
''Do you honestly love me?'' She turned her head and looked at his face, finally.  
''I told you I did. As a mate, why?''  
''I dunno'' she shrugged.

''Come here...'' Ron said, holding out his arms to her. Hermione shuffled closer and was immediately wrapped in Ron's arms, ''You ok?''  
''Yeah, I'm fine. Honest.'' she said, looking up and smiling at him. Ron grabbed her hand and ran his fingers over her hand; he grabbed hold of her nails and winced.  
''Ouch, what are those things?'' He asked, nodding towards her fingernails.  
''They are called fingernails, Ron... You know, you have them too. Every human has them.''  
''I know _that, _but they are so long like friggin cat claws or something, you might as well be Crookshanks older sister or something.''  
''Very funny.'' She nipped her thumb and forefinger nail together so they made a soft _clip_. ''You know what? These nails are perfect nipple-crippling nails...'' She smirked at him, and then licked her top lip.  
Ron pulled away from her as fast as he could, crossed his arms and out his hands over his nipples.  
''No, Hermione! No pulling my nipples!'' he said sternly. Hermione laughed at him and clipped her nails together again.

''Ronnikins! Your likkle Peanut wants to feel you up.''

''You'd like that wouldn't you, touching my nipples.'' He teased.  
''You bet I would.'' Hermione pounced on him, tumbling them both to the ground. Hermione had Ron pinned to the ground, she was straddling him as he lay flat on his back. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and her skirt had ridden up a bit. Her fingernails clipped together as they came closer to Ron's nipples, he tried to wriggle out but failed. She caught them in her nails and twisted hard.  
''OWWWWWWWWW! Mione!'' Ron yelled, half in pain half laughing. Hermione laughed at him, Ron never admitted to pain and yet is something as simple as twisting of the nipple that seemed to make him yell out in pain. Ron grabbed her hands in his own and pulled them away from him.

''Your such an evil bitch. You know that hurt.''  
''Aww. Poor Ron. Did mean little Hermione hurt you?'' Hermione asked, sarcastically, pouting her bottom lip.  
''Yes she did...'' Ron said, nodding slightly. He let go of her hands and placed his own on her exposed thighs. Hermione shuddered at the touch. Ron smiled and began to run his fingers up and down slowly.  
''What do you think your doing Mr.Weasley?'' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, her eyes looking at his hands.  
''Its your turn to be teased.''  
''What do you mean?''

Ron moved his hands up to her quads. He could feel Hermione's goosebumps under his hand. He started to caress her upper thigh. His eyes flocked on hers. Hermione wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to play with her in ways she never thought she'd even think about. She broke the gaze as Ron started to move further up slowly. He could feel her through her underwear. She threw her head back and took in a deep breath. Suddenly, Ron's hand pulled away, he was smiling broadly. Hermione looked at him, brows furrowed.

''Why did you pull away? I know you were enjoying it as much as me... I can feel you, Ron'' she chuckled, pointing towards his groin.  
''I pulled away because now you know how I feel. Teasing me all those nights about turning that shower vision into reality. You know, just because you gorgeous don't mean you have the right to tease poor innocent boys like myself.'' he cried, putting a hand to his heart, and then breaking out into a smile. Hermione's eyes softened and her mouth formed a very slight smile. She grabbed Ron's hands and pulled him up so they were face to face. She could feel his hot breath against her mouth. She leaned forward and licked his top lip, then grabbed it in between her teeth. Ron closed his eyes and waited for her to continue. But she never did. She pulled away and smirked.

''Ha-ha, score one for Hermione.'' She got up from his lap and started to walk away. Ron punched the ground.  
''Fuck beans...'' he muttered to himself, before getting up and following Hermione back to the Castle.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. I Win

''Hermione!'' Ron called out, running after her. ''That so wasn't fair. Why do you tease me so much with your sexual tendencies?'' He asked when he finally caught up to her.  
''Because, it's very amusing for me'' she admitted, smirking slightly.  
''Amusing for you? Maybe. Amusing for me? I think not. Tempting more like it!'' he cried out.   
''So I tempt you, do I Ron?'' She stopped, grabbed his hands, and placed them on her arse. She then moved her head up and brushed her lips with his, ''Maybe I'll get to tempt you some more later tonight... .'' she added with a wink before moving back and walking away.  
Ron stood there, shoulders and head slung low, ''Hermioneeeee'' he whined, ''Why not now? No-ones around.'' Hermione looked back at him, ''Because, Ronald, class is about to start. If you be good, you might get a little treat when everyone's gone to bed'' she said seductively. Ron grabbed his bag and walked behind Hermione to the castle, muttering to himself,  
_Gotta be good today._

In Transfiguration, Ron was seated next to Hermione, Harry on the other side of him. He did not once ask Hermione for the answer to a question, he did it all by his self. When they needed to walk to up a cage and get a bat out of it to transfigure into a pencil, Ron offered to get Hermione's for her. Harry half expected for Ron to get his whilst he was up there, but he didn't. Ron seemed to be in the land of pixies today. Hermione was lapping it up. She loved getting things done for her; she knew exactly why he was doing it too.  
_If he wants it, he's gonna get it _she thought to herself, smiling.

It was lunch time, and the three of them were down at the Great Hall. Ron as usual was piling food his plate and seeing how much he could shovel into his mouth at the same time. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes at him, and continued eating their food at a normal moderate pace. Hermione and Ron sat across the table from Harry and Ginny. Ginny smiled at the three of them,  
''So what's on the agenda for this weekend?'' she asked, taking a sip from her goblet. Harry looked at her,  
''I dunno, got a pile of homework I really should do but I really don't feel like doing anything.''  
Ron agreed with that one, ''Here Here!'' he laughed. Hermione tutted and flicked her eyes over to Ron and smirked,  
_It's time._  
Hermione kept talking normally, but as she did, she slid her hand up Ron's thigh. She saw his eyes shoot open, she had to bite her lip to keep her from giggling.  
''Well, this weekend I think we should just bum round the Castle. I know it sounds boring, but Hogsmeade isn't on, maybe we could go see Hagrid? We haven't in a while.'' Her hand slid further up and rested on Ron's groin, ''What do you think, Ron?'' she added, grinning at him.  
Ron's mouth opened and closed a few times, his face was growing redder and redder and the minutes went past, but he didn't push Hermione's hand away, he couldn't, he was frozen.  
''I -uh, I... I think that s-sounds like a plan'' he stuttered as he felt Hermione's hand gently stroke him through his pants. His hands gripped onto his knife and fork tighter. He glanced at Hermione, who was acting as if she was doing was not affecting him in anyway. He didn't know how she wasn't bothered by the way his body was acting, he was full blown, there was no way he could hide this if they had to run out of the Great Hall all of a sudden. The only time he had reacted this way was when he dreamed of Hermione doing this to him, although, it was in a private place, not the bloody Great Hall.  
Harry looked at Ron slyly,  
''Ron, mate, you alright?'' he asked. Ron nodded his head, and then breathed in a deep breath.  
''I'm fine'' he grinned at his best friend. Harry shrugged, took one last bite of his lunch then hopped up.  
''Righto, I'm going up to my Dorm to get my books. See you all later.'' Everyone bid farewell. Ron was secretly urging Ginny to go with him so he could talk to Hermione alone. But, much to Ron's dismay, she didn't budge, she just kept on eating. Ron cursed the 'Weasley appetite'  
He didn't know how much more of Hermione's temptation he could take. Hermione was still stroking him, and she was loving it. She used her free hand to make a half cup around Ron's ear, and then moved her mouth up to his ear. She made it so her breasts pushed against Ron's arm, making Ron shudder even more then he already was.  
''I win...'' she breathed hotly into his ear, and then she slightly nibbled his ear. She pulled away from Ron's body completely. She released him, bringing both hands to the table. Internally she was pissing herself laughing, although she couldn't help but feel slightly aroused herself. She picked up the remainder bit of her sandwich, pushed it in her mouth and picked up her things.  
''I'll catch you two later. I'm going to the Library.'' With that she got up and walked out of the Hall, looking back and winking at Ron.  
Ron sat there, not daring to get up at this point. He was trying to think of non-sexual thoughts.  
_Chairs, table, couch, clothes... That leave Hermione naked- Damn, not working. Ok...-_  
The breathed in deeply and let it out. Ginny raised an eye brow at Ron, she didn't dare to ask what was going on in his mind the present moment in time, quiet frankly, she would be better of NOT knowing.  
Ron started to think again,  
_Homework, essays, Snape, Malfoy... Malfoy with Hermione in the Library, his hands touching her beautiful body in ways I've only dreamed of, kissing her tender neck, her moaning his name in pleasure, wanting him more and more with each movement-._  
''LIKE HELL THATS GONNA HAPPEN!'' he yelled out, standing up slamming his hands flat on the table. People stopped talking and turned around and looked at him, wondering what he was going on about.  
''Ginny, I've gone to see Hermione. See you later'' he said angrily as he stormed out of the Hall.

Ron was walking quickly down the corridors to the Library, he shoved every person out of his way and if they rebelled, he threatened them with Detention. He pushed open the Library door, knocking a few students out of the way.  
''Watch it would ya!''  
''Fuck up!'' he would retort.  
Ron searched the bottom floor of the Library for her, he called out his name for her.  
''Hermione?''  
''Shhhhhhhhhhh''  
''Up yours!''  
Hermione was sitting upstairs in the quiet secluded corner surrounded by mounds of books and parchment. She heard someone calling for her, she placed down her book on the table in front of her and walked over to the stairs, she found Ron walking round in circles, calling out for her.  
''Ron, I'm up here'' she called softly to him. Ron looked up at the stairs and bolted up there, his face red as it was before, but not out of excitement and embarrassment, but out of pure hatred and anger. He stormed past Hermione, and looked round the corners looking for the blonde haired ferret.  
''Where is he, Hermione?'' he asked angrily, looking her dead in the eye. Hermione frowned, and shrunk in her skin a bit, she felt intimidated by her own best friend. She asked this question in her head a couple of times, trying to register who Ron was talking about.  
''Where's who?'' she asked, hands on her hips. Ron ignored her and began to search round again. Hermione walked up to him and grabbed his arm and turned him around so he faced her.  
''Ron, where's who? Who are you talking about?''  
''Malfoy... Where did he hide? Ill get him...''  
''What did Malfoy do this time?''  
It was this statement that made Ron freeze in his tracks. His eyes popped open and his mouth froze shut. He reefed his arm out of Hermione's grasp and sat down on the chair she was sitting in just before.  
''Never mind Mione. I just... I just let my imagination get the better of me, I'm sorry'' he apologised, looking up at her. Hermione walked over to him and kneeled in front of him and smiled,  
''it's ok Ron... What were you imagining though?'' she asked curiously, grabbing his hands in her own then moving a lock of hair from his face that had fallen just a moment before. Ron hesitated, but then told her the image he had pasted in his head in the Great Hall.  
Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled slightly,  
''Oh poor baby, having bad day-dreams were we?'' she got up and sat on his lap, she got his arms and wrapped them around her waist, her head leaning back on his shoulder. ''I would never do something like that to hurt you, Ron...'' she added softly. Ron grinned and turned his head to kiss her forehead, but at the same time Hermione moved her head to look at Ron. Their lips brushed each others. Both of their eyes fluttered shut, their lips connected. It wasn't like when Hermione would kiss him before, this time its felt different. He didn't know what it was that made it different, it just was.  
Ron's hand moved to the side of her face, kissing her gently and passionately. Hermione pulled away from him regretfully, her eyes still closed.  
''Wow.'' she muttered, it was all she could manage to say at the moment, she got off Ron's lap and brushed her hair back behind her ears. Ron snickered at her.  
Somewhere in the Castle the tower bell rang, signalling them to go to their last 2 periods. Lucky Hermione didn't have anymore classes for the day. Unlucky Ron had double Divination to go yet.  
Ron picked up his things yet again,  
''I'll see you in the Common Room when last bell goes. See you later, Peanut.'' Hermione smiled and nodded, then grabbed his hand.  
''Just one thing, Ron?''  
''Yeh?''  
''Why do you call me Peanut?'' She finally asked, after days and days of wondering why.  
''Erm- Well... I don't really know it just seemed like a funny little pet name for you at the time, which just grew on me in time. I think I called you it, cause I'm like an elephant, I love peanuts...'' He winked and turned on his heels and walked down the stairs.  
Hermione stood there, confused.  
_That still doesn't expl- Wait, he loves peanuts, and I'm peanut... He loves me?_  
Her eyes widened. He couldn't. He can't. It's not possible. It wouldn't work. Would it?

_HEY GUYS! I'm TERRIBLY sorry about this. I couldn't believe how long it's been since I have posted a Chapter. Far out! I'm so sosososossosososossoso sorry! hands out flowers and peanuts ;) Forgive me!  
But, its here, finally, after months of waiting. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun... although I wasn't too sure bout the ending, what do u reckon? I hope you guys enjoyed it. So **please Review** and tell me what you think! Sweet as guys! MWAH! _


	7. I Get It

**Chappie 7**

Hermione sat herself down on the lounge in front of the fire in the Common Room, her mind buzzing from what just happened. She couldn't believe herself. She couldn't believe what Ron had just confessed to her.

_I'm pretty sure that's what he meant_ she thought to herself. Hermione laid her head down on the cushion on the lounge; she closed her eyes and began to think. Her ears burnt red as she thought about the way she acted in the Great Hall towards Ron. Though, just thinking about it aroused her.

A bell chimed somewhere in the castle, classes for the day were finally over. Hermione groaned and sat back up. Everyone came through the portrait door, except for Harry and Ron.  
''So much for meeting me here'' she muttered. Not even three seconds later, she was hit in the back of the head with something. She looked round for both the culprit and the random thing that hit her. She looked down at the floor and found it. It was a peanut.

''Ronald Weasley!'' she yelled out, looking round for him. She couldn't see him, she could sure hear him.  
Ron's stiffled laughter was coming from behind the lounge. Hermione turned around and kneeled on the lounge so she was had a clear view of the things behind it. She looked directed down and saw Ron sitting there laughing yet cowering at the same time.

''Sorry Mione It _was_ funny though.''  
''You think its funny do you?'' she laughed.

''Yes Ma'am I do''

''Well its not gonna be funny once I shove this up your pisshole.''  
''Aww Mione, that would hurt,'' Ron said, getting up off the floor and onto his feet, ''Plus, don't make excuses.''

''What do you mean?''

''You just wanna touch it again, don't ya?''  
Hermione raised an eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her.

''You and I both know that I can touch it whenever, wherever I want. No need to make excuses'' she smirked. Ron turned his back to her and crossed his arms.  
''Pft, your cocky aren't ya?'' he said jokingly.  
Hermione continued to smirk as she pulled Ron's cloak towards her. Ron pulled to Hermione, his back still to her. His back was now pressed against Hermione's top half. Hermione wrapped he arms around Ron's chest and began to nibble his neck from behind. Ron closed his eyes and moved his hands up to hers and entwined their fingers, he moved his neck to the side so Hermione could kiss more of it.  
Their actions were interrupted with the clearing of a throat. Both Ron and Hermione pulled apart in a flash and looked at the throat clearer.

''Well, nice to know you two have put the time where you usually bicker to good use'' Harry smirked. Hermione and Ron looked at each other embarrassed. Hermione looked back to Harry,  
''Harry! What are you doing here?'' she asked, face flushing red.  
''I just came up to ask you if I could please borrow your Potions book, I've lost mine and I need to go to the library and... Help... Ginny.''  
''Oh, yeh sure Harry, it's just in my bag there. Go for it.''  
Harry walked over to Hermione's bag and grabbed the book. Tucking it under his arm he said, ''Well you two sex kittens, I'm off, places to see, people to do...''  
They both watched Harry walk out the Portrait Door. Once he was out of view, the both of them burst out laughing.  
''Oh my Merlin'' Hermione giggled, ''Lets make sure, we don't ever do that in the Common Room again.''  
Ron walked up to her and put his arms round her waist.  
''Well... Let's not be in the Common Room any longer. Wanna come up to my dorm?'' he asked nervously. Hermione stared at him, biting her lip. _Should I or Shouldn't I? _Was running through her head, she took a deep breath and let it out.  
''Ok'' she said quietly. Ron grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs into his Dorm.

Hermione walked over to Ron's bed whilst he locked the door, making sure they didn't get any wanted guests. Once he locked it with his wand, he walked over to his bed as well. Hermione was sitting up on his bed, arms behind her to support herself. She took one arm off the bed and motioned Ron to come over to her, with her index finger. Ron didn't object he crawled onto the bed, so he was on all fours on top of Hermione. He slowly let his head down and kissed her neck with small light kisses. His tongue darted around the sensitive spot near her ear, making Hermione moan softly. Grinning to himself, he let his legs and arms fall from underneath him and his body fall on top of her. His body pushing all his weight on her made Hermione moan a bit louder. He moved his kisses from her neck to her collarbone, using his hands to unbutton her school shirt very slowly. As he unbuttoned her shirt, Ron kissed the newly exposed skin with long, delicious kisses. Once all the buttons had been undone, Ron was down at Hermione's belly button. He rang his tongue up from her belly button and to the breast cleavage made by her bra. Slowly kissing each breast, he ran a hand up her side - he felt her shiver underneath him. His hand moved from her side to onto her right breast, caressing it gently. His other hand was running up and down Hermione's thigh, each time his hand getting closer and closer to her womanly bits.  
Hermione whimpered at Ron's touch, wanting him to go further. To explore more of her body she closed her eyes tight and moaned softly in Ron's ear.  
''Oh Ron...'' she breathed. She wanted nothing but him, right here, right now.  
Ron's body reacted instantly. Hermione had this power to make him more excited then anyone had ever done before.

Hermione felt Ron's erection through his pants and through her underwear. Her eyes shot open, and her back arched slightly. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.  
Ron's mouth returned to Hermione's. He groaned deeply into the kiss once. He moved his hands to her back to undo her bra, but he stopped himself and pulled away from Hermione's mouth, staring into her eyes.  
Hermione's brows furrowed, very disappointed that he pulled away,  
''What's wrong?'' she asked curiously.  
Ron put both arms on the sheet next to Hermione's shoulders and pushed himself up.  
''Nothings wrong, but now who wins?'' he smirked, rolling off and laying next to her.  
Hermione's insides screamed, but she wouldn't let him see how disappointed she really was. She merely shrugged, and began to button up her shirt once again.  
''Just you wait Ron, Ill get you back so bad...'' she threatened, with a grin on her face.  
Ron laughed at her,  
''Peanut, you cannot threaten me with that beautiful smile on your face.''  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, and sat her self up on the bed,

''I can... I just did. I'm not innocent you know Ron... I can't be far from it actually.''  
With that, she pushed herself off the bed and walked towards the door and unlocked it.  
Ron pulled a pillow over his head and screamed into it. _  
I don't know how much more I can handle. Hermione's knows how to handle me, Merlin knows what she's going to do next.  
_Hermione was laughing to herself as she walked back down the stairs and back into the Common Room. She sat herself down in the sofa she was originally on. She pulled her bushy hair back into a messy ponytail, knowing it would look suss if she just came down from Ron's dorm, with even bushier hair. She let out one big breath and grinned to herself. She couldn't stop. Ron had made her feel a way she had never felt before. She felt like just screaming out how much she wanted him.

It was at least half an hour before Ron decided to come back down and take a seat next to Hermione.  
''Well well well, look who decided to finally join me'' Hermione joked as he sat down.  
''Yeah, well, I have to - er settle myself. If you catch ya drift'' His eyes darted down to his pants.  
Hermione's mouth shaped an 'O' and then winked at him.  
''I get it'' she said, giggling.

**Here we go all! Chappie 7 is up! Sorry it's taken a while, but... I just... Have no excuse! Lol... But I am sorry it's late! So, please review and tell me what you think. Oh, and sorry it's shorter then the other chapters.  
A HUGE THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU ALL ROCK TO THE MAX! Thanks heaps for everything.**


End file.
